


Aveo

by Holdt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anger, Angst, Fanvids, M/M, Self-Denial, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Judge yourself by the intentions of your actions..." - Oma Desala</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aveo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3556) by Buefo. 



 

 **[Aveo by Holdt](http://bit.ly/mkxSie) **

Pairing: Jack/Daniel

Warnings: **NSFW/18+** for sexual content, Alpha!Daniel, fast cuts, moody/angst, cosmic irony

Summary: Mired in his memories of the past 2 years with Daniel, Jack finds Arrom on Vis Uban and is shocked by his coldness. Arrom remembers the frustration of having to wear Jack down for his affections, and takes his fury out on Jack, wanting Jack to know the pain of being refused and rejected repeatedly. Unfortunately, his plan backfires just as spectacularly as Jack's did. Caveat spectator.

 

[Totally inspired by the excellent Buefo's vid, ** _In Dreams_**. It's a must see for adult Jack/Daniel lovers! NSFW]

 

 


End file.
